Anexo:5ª temporada de Los padrinos mágicos
Miami, EUA |origen = Estados Unidos |año_emision = 2004-2006 |episodios = 19 |predecesor = Cuarta temporada |sucesor = Sexta temporada }} La quinta temporada de la serie animada Los padrinos mágicos, se estrenó el 2 de julio de 2004 con el episodio especial de media hora títulado "Crash Nebula". La temporada se emitió regularmente en 2005 y finalizó el 25 de noviembre de 2006. Esta fue la última temporada transmitida por Jetix para Latinoamérica hasta el año 2005, sólo hasta el episodio 69 "Crash Nebula", ya que después en 2006, pasaría a emitirse en su verdadero canal oficial Nickelodeon desde el episodio 70 "Día de Mudanzas"/"Secreto de Familia", siendo también esta la primera temporada transmitida por Nickelodeon Latinoamérica. Reparto base Voces adicionales *Patricia Azán *Rossana Cicconi *Manolo Coego *Xavier Coronel *Tomás Doval *Jorge Luis García *María Elena Heredia (caps. 1-10) *Arianna López *Mónica Mejías *Diego Osorio *Yuri Rodriguez *Humberto Rossenfeld *Sergio Sáez *Eduardo Wasveiler *Gladys Yañez (caps. 12-19) Personajes episódicos Episodio #1A: Nega-Timmy (Nega-Timmy) Episodio #1B: Amor a primera altura (Love at First Height) Episodio #2A: Tutú, una magia no tan negra (You Doo) Curiosidades *Inusualmente, en este episodio Tootie fue doblada por María Elena Heredia por única vez, aún cuando Mónica Mejías (su voz recurrente) si estuvo presente en el episodio doblando a A.J. *En este episodio, antes de que el cohete sea lanzado se oye a Chester decir "Era su cohete!", esa frase se repite luego de que el lanzamiento del cohete saliera mal, por lo que se deduce que fue un error en el guión. Episodio #2B: Postres y nada más (Just Desserts) Episodio #3A: Vuelve a ser niño, hombre (Go Young, West Man!) Episodio #3B: El deseo de cumpleaños (Birthday Wish!) Episodio #6A: Escape de la Isla de los Deseos Desechos (Escape from Unwish Island) Episodio #6B: El plan de las glándulas (The Gland Plan) Episodio #7A: Norm está de vuelta (Back to the Norm) Episodio #7B: Dientes para dos (Teeth for Two) Episodio #8A: Alguien molesta en el castillo (Hassle in the Castle) Episodio #8B: Remy Cajallena vuelve a las andadas (Remy Rides Again) Episodio #9A: Basura parlanchina (Talkin' Trash) Episodio #9B: Timmy TV (Timmy TV) Música *Tema de apertura de Timmy TV **Interpretado por: Yuri Rodriguez, Mónica Mejías y Patricia Azan Episodio #10A: El Mago enmascarado (The Masked Magician) Curiosidades *Este es el último episodio en el que María Elena Heredia participa como la Sra. Turner y Chester y también haciendo voces adicionales por última vez para la serie. Episodio #10B: El gran golpe (The Big Bash) Episodio #11: Crash Nébula (Crash Nebula) *''Artículo principal:Crash Nébula'' Episodio #12A: Día de muuudanzas (Mooooving Day) Curiosidades *Desde este episodio, Gladys Yáñez retoma sus personajes Sra. Turner y Chester, debido al regreso de María Elena Heredia a Venezuela. *También es el primer episodio de la serie en ser transmitido por Nickelodeon Latinoamérica. **Cómo consecuencia del cambio, a partir de este episodio se dejan de traducir los textos al español, tanto el logo de la serie, como las tarjetas de título de los episodios, debido a que las traducciones eran hechas para Disney. Episodio #12B: Secreto de familia (Big Wanda) Trivia *Aunque en el episodio "Basura Parlanchina" al padre de Wanda se le había llamado Don Papi, en este episodio se le llamó Papi Mafia. Episodio #13A: Mi hermano mayor (Oh, Brother!) Episodio #13B: ¿Qué diferencia hay? (What's the Difference?) Episodio #14A: Un ataque de inteligencia (Smart Attack) Música *'Él es listo' **Interpretada por Yuri Rodriguez y Mónica Mejías Episodio #14B: La academia del ocio (Operation F.U.N.) Episodio #15A: En el mar, la vida es más sabrosa (Something's Fishy!) Curiosidades * El nombre del superhéroe ficticio Willie Agua (quien apareció en el episodio "Amigos Poderosos") se dejo en este episodio en su nombre original, Wet Willie. Episodio #15B: Presto cambi-o (Presto Change-O) Episodio #16A: Los viejos buenos tiempos (The "Good Old Days!") Música *Tema de apertura de Verdeman y los econiños **Interpretado por Yuri Rodriguez *'Icky Vicky' (versión de los años '30) **Interpretada por Yuri Rodriguez (Chippington Skylark I) **Coros: Sergio Sáez / Mónica Mejías Curiosidades *Por segunda vez, Yuri Rodriguez dobla a Chip Skylark (aunque haya aparecido su abuelo). La primera vez fue en su primera aparición en El chico de la banda. *Cuando Timmy y el abuelo están viendo la TV, a la serie clásica Poke Eye: The Sailor Man fue llamada como se conoce originalmente su versión original de la cual estaba inspirada dicha parodia: Popeye, el marino. Episodio #16B: Futuro perdido (Future Lost) Curiosidades *En este episodio hace aparición Chip Skylark, en forma de holograma-despertador de Timmy, cantando "Mis dientes blancos y yo". Sin embargo, no es doblado. *Este es el ultimo episodio en el que Sergio Sáez hace voces adicionales en la serie. Episodio #17-18: Ídolo Mágico (Fairy Idol) *''Artículo principal'' Episodio #19B: Más vale malo conocido... (No Substitute for Crazy!) Música *'Ella es un sol' :: Interpretada por Mónica Mejías. :: Coros: Mónica Mejías Curiosidades *Al igual que en la versión original, cuando el personaje Srta. Sol se convierte en la Srta. Penumbra, comienza a ser doblada por Rossana Cicconi para darle un toque más malvado. *En su transmisión original en latinoamerica, el dialogo que dice la Srta. Sol justo antes de convierte en la Srta. Penumbra fue "ahora quiero que me llamen por mi nombre '''de pila", sin embargo, posteriormente y en las emiciones actuales, el dialogo fue cambiado por "''ahora quiero que me llamen por mi nombre '''profesional''". *Un suspiro de Timmy, se dejo en el audio original. *También fue el ultimo episodio donde Rossana Cicconi dobla a la Directora Martínez y también haciendo voces adicionales por ultima vez para la serie. Categoría:Temporadas de series de televisión Categoría:Anexos Categoría:Doblaje de Miami Categoría:Series Animadas de Frederator Studios Categoría:Textos en español Categoría:Series transmitidas por Disney Channel Categoría:Edición videográfica Categoría:Temporadas de series de Nickelodeon Categoría:Subtítulos forzados Categoría:Series Animadas Categoría:Series transmitidas por Disney XD Categoría:Series transmitidas por Jetix Categoría:Series y Películas de Nelvana Categoría:Series animadas de 2000s Categoría:Doblajes de 2000s Categoría:Series transmitidas por Andina Categoría:Series transmitidas por Red TV Categoría:Series transmitidas por América Categoría:Series transmitidas por Nicktoons Categoría:Series transmitidas por Latele Categoría:Series transmitidas por Citytv Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal Uno Categoría:Series transmitidas por Antena Latina Categoría:Series transmitidas por RCN Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 5 Categoría:Series transmitidas por Canal 12 Categoría:Series y Películas disponibles oficialmente en YouTube Categoría:Series de Nickelodeon Animation Studio